Fantaisie brisée
by Jane Roark
Summary: More lies, more deceit, more fun with Kathryn and Sebastian. A continuation of the movie if Sebastian had lived with new characters and new twists.
1. Chapter 1

**First Cruel Intentions Fic… I'm not exactly sure how this is going to go over with any CI readers. I know this is really short for a first chapter, but if I let it go on it would have been kind of confusing, if you know what I'm saying. Hope you do. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I won't make up anything clever. I do not own Cruel Intentions. Any characters you recognize aren't mine, any you do are. **

_The thing about me is that I cry when things are not fair. _

_I don't cry when things don't go my way. I cry when things don't go my way after I've been told that things would go my way, but because of others' decisions… they don't. _

_I don't throw tempter tantrums or stomp up the steps and slam my door. I don't hit people or things or throw breakables to satisfy my anger. I may raise my voice at the cause of the problem, but over all I'll quietly go to my room and shut the door. Then it starts. I don't throw myself on the bed in hysterics. I just lie down and curl up while a few tears leak down my face. Regardless of the lack of drama these crying jags entail, I do despise them, because in the presence of company, it's rather hard to hold them back. _

_Why am I telling you this? Not so we can become 'besties' or confidantes if that's what your wondering. No, I just want you to understand that I am not weak. It's just if there is one thing I can't handle, it's things being unfair. _

_I should tell you that normally I am a very patient, very understanding person. I'm the one most of my friends go to when things are wrong. My shoulder seems to be the perfect recipient for tears and my ears the best beneficiary for tales of woe. This can be wearing, but I've learned to deal with it. Hell, I've been groomed to deal with it. This is what I've been raised to do. _

_My mother is unable to take care of herself. She's very much like a child. Not capable of dealing with adult tasks or remembering important appointments. My father has turned into quite the little prick, and is too selfish to take care of her. Oh, the typical results of young, idiotic and irrational marriages are quite amusing, don't you agree? _

_Do you think we've made a breakthrough today? I hope that for a moment you felt that you had. Because now I can give you what I'm sure will be quite the reality shock. You know nothing about me. You have no idea what the inner workings of my mind are like. _

_But you do know _something_ about me don't you?_

_You know perfectly well I'm not crazy. You have to understand that just because I don't express or verbalize my thoughts and feelings doesn't mean that I'm mentally unstable. You've been through years of medical school studying how to dissect the way a person thinks. You know that the human mind is complex, but you should understand enough about it to know that I'm one of the most stable people you'll ever meet. That is, if you pay attention. _

_**Transcript of Session 1 with Alice Valmont**_

Kathryn Merteuil walked down the bare white hall with its plain white walls that screamed sterilization. Her face quite resembled the walls with its impassive, polite and unoffending stare. But much like the inner workings of her surroundings, turmoil and anguish was working beneath the façade acceptable to society.

Although, in Kathryn case, there was not anguish tearing her mind apart. Instead, there was more of pure, unadulterated fury working its way through her, making her veins scream and muscles ache to either take another bump of her beloved sedative or to fucking hurt someone. To make them scream and break down the way she longed to.

**-Flashback-**

Kathryn was lounging on her bed, debating on whether or not to have another hit of her sacred powder.

_On one hand, if I do, then I may enjoy Sebastian's battered face even more. On the other, I do want to perfectly preserve the memory Sebastian's face as the recipient of my revenge. _

She smirked. Either way, Sebastian will have learned not to screw with her in any way. No one rejected Kathryn, and certainly no one ever dared to hit her when they'd realized the treachery she'd become capable of. The phone that she'd just recently used to turn the naïve Ronald against Sebastian began to ring. Kathryn was not expecting any calls. At the current moment, (theoretically) Sebastian's face was too busted in to talk so soon. Her mother was busy with getting yet another facelift. Kathryn had put off most dates in order to focus her efforts on corrupting the dumbass (Cecile) so it was most likely not a pathetic young man trying to woo and tame the unattainable Kathryn. She never gave her school friends her private number. It had to be Blaine. A smile replaced the smirk and she stretched her petite arm to pick up the ringing machine.

"Hello?" She answered, in case her instincts were wrong about the caller.

"Hey, Kathryn," Blaine's voice came back to her, subdued, and seemingly broken. Her insides turned to ice. Something had gone wrong. "I just saw something on TV…Seb's in the hospital." He would not waste his time making sure Kathryn was sitting down. He knew that she wouldn't collapse like some other insipid teenager.

"What?" Her voice was dangerously low. "What the _hell_ did Ronald do to him?"

The rest was a blur. Fist fight. Annette. Clumsy moron. Sebastian. Cab. Saved Annette. Blood.

"Kat…" His voice was imploring. "Go to the hospital. He'll need you to make sure everything is alright." She'd agreed numbly, gotten into her car and sped where Blaine had directed her.

**-End of Flashback-**

Step. Step. Click. Click. The tapping of her designer shoes was almost reassuring. It was constant, it was safe. Normally Kathryn hated safe, but now that her normally full-proof, carefully thought out plans had gone array, she needed some sort of stability. She knew the mistakes she'd made. In her head, she'd replayed everything and corrected it so that everything would go the way it was supposed to. Her anger at being rejected had gotten her to engage in a plan that involved risks. Revenge was not to be taken lightly. It was to be precise, fitting, and cruel. Every detail should have been worked out. A normal person would not come to the conclusion that the actions of an idiotic cab driver and a duck-footed almost slut reflected on her. But as you must know, she was not a normal person. She was screwed up, plain and simple. She believed the accident was her fault. She did not regret siccing Ronald on Sebastian, the pompous asshole deserved to have is pretty boy features smashed to a bloody pulp so his own pride would sting as much as hers did. However, Ronald was not an accomplice. He was, plainly and simply, a man trying to do what he thought was right. He would not do to act out her revenge. He had to be guided by Kathryn if her revenge was to go out as expected.

Stop. There it was. One turn and she had entered the room that housed her confidante, almost lover and stepbrother. He looked like hell. She approached him quietly and studied him as if her were nothing more than a tribute in a museum to a fallen god who had, through a fault of their own, foolishly given away their power.

She would not break down. She would not touch him. She would make sure all accommodations were in order and get the hell out of there to Blaine. To a mysterious land of drug-induced delusions and peace. Kathryn noticed how the plain blonde on the other side of his bed had decided to fall asleep instead of watch over her supposed 'true love'. Stupid bitch.

Flowers covered almost every surface of the admittedly lavish hospital room. Including an ugly bouquet of daisies from some bimbo Sebastian had screwed a few weeks before… The Bet. It was difficult for Kathryn to think about that time, she realized, and flinched at the memory.

It was strange to go from the almost eerie blandness of the hall into the bright room that looked more like a luxury suite in a hotel. Although generally when you checked into a luxury hotel you would not have an IV in your hand or be hooked up to beeping machines. Well, if you were someone like Kathryn, you'd have a needle, but you probably would have put it in your arm yourself.

He was beautiful. That much had not changed despite the bruises under his eye and the swollenness of his already pouty, and now busted lips. Kathryn wondered how battered Sebastian's body was under the cheap, hardly more than plastic blankets the hotel offered. She would have to speak to hospital personnel about getting something that would actually keep the young man warm. After all they were paying to keep Sebastian alive in this wretched place, the patient deserved quality, not despicable rubbish that the hospital had decided to administer.

He shifted in his sleep, his eyes moving from side to side under his closed lids. This action was strangely innocent; it made him look very much like the little boy Kathryn had met so many years ago, and for a moment, she let her face soften by a small fraction.

This small shift in her porcelain features quickly disappeared when Kathryn noticed Kansas' clammy hand was wrapped around her precious companion's perfect one. Kathryn whirled around and walked back out the door, determined to find a hospital worker. After moments of searching around the waiting room fruitlessly, a poor waif-like young man became the recipient of Kathryn's tirade.

"Excuse me?" She'd begun.

The too-thin boy with shaggy brown hair smiled at the beautiful girl. "Yes, miss?" Kathryn smiled at him.

_Fucking idiot has no clue what he's in for._

"Erik," She found his nametag, "I was just curious as to whether or not the hospital kept records of their patients medical history."

Erik's smile grew impossibly wider at her mention of his name. "Of course we do. It could be hazardous not to."

Her smile was icy and perfect on her delicately beautiful face. "Then why the hell hasn't your useless nursing staff removed the daisies from Sebastian Valmont's room?" Her voice was poisonously pleasant, as she'd intended it to be.

"I-I'm not su—"

Kathryn cut him off smoothly "He's allergic to daisies, and this incompetent staff had better not make another mistake like that again. Or I swear, I will fucking sue this hospital for every penny it's worth. Are we clear, you emaciated little twit?"

Unable to defend himself the way he normally would have, he just nodded slowly at her. She raised her eyebrow at him and waited a moment. Then she exploded. "Take them out!" He scurried away and she scowled at him. Kathryn headed out the door in search of a bathroom while deftly her precious necklace from her wrist. This was going to be a very long, hell of a night.

**Okay… done. Please review if you like. Please review if you don't like. Just review, please? **


	2. Chapter 2

She stared from the doorway at them

**Hey, thank you guys so much for the reviews, I was so excited to get them! I hope you like this next chapter, I'm not quite sure if I do, so you know… hope you do. Okay, go ahead and read about our two favorite evil characters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cruel Intentions. Any characters you don't recognize are mine, the ones you do don't belong to me.**

She stared from the doorway at them. Their backs were to her, so they could not see her observing and analyzing the situation. Thank God, or whomever it was Kathryn believed in, for that. The former virgin was giggling and fawning over him just like any other slut Sebastian had slept with would have. Nothing made her different than them. Why couldn't Sebastian see that? So she had waited a few days to fuck him instead of the normal day or so it took him… Big fucking deal. Her sea green orbs narrowed in utter disgust when she realized the unattractive man next to the blonde (who'd obviously tried to formulate the facade of man with an actual shred of intelligence) was Annette's hick of a father.

_So Annette was your soul mate, Sebastian? Your one and only love? Hardly. Kansas had stayed by your unconscious form for all of about twenty-four hours until you woke up. A few minutes after that she plead 'exhaustion' and promised to be back soon. Took her long enough, dear brother._

Kathryn had not yet left the hospital. She'd had Blaine bring her a change of clothes. Despite the waste of a pleasant exterior she secretly thought he was, Kathryn was grateful for him. Only a gay man could figure out what to bring a woman who wanted to look in control but appropriate for a hospital. In case someone important would happen to be there she needed to look like the picture perfect grieving sister and someone who could always hold it together. She'd learned never to be caught unaware for an opportunity, no matter what the circumstance. Control was everything.

In most cases.

Annette truly was dense. She introduced her recently reformed playboy boyfriend to her repulsive father while he was still on his deathbed. Sebastian was trying to keep the control as well. But he was tired. Kathryn could see it from her hidden position by the door, but Annette couldn't figure it out when she was sitting right in front of him. Kathryn failed in holding back a shiver of fury. Almost as if he could not control it, her stepbrother zeroed in on her. His features changed from holding back pain to show politeness to pure, undisguised hatred.

These were the same blue eyes that had once worshipped her and memorized every movement. Every curve, every perfect plane of her small body. It was strange how everything had changed so quickly. How a moronic blonde could destroy the sacred and perfect partnership of cruelty and equality Sebastian had created with her.

The beautiful china skinned girl pasted a sophisticated and frosty smile on her face and walked into the room. "Hi," She greeted them in her society voice. "I'm Kathryn Merteuil, Sebastian's stepsister. How do you do?" She stuck out her small hand to who she assumed was Mr. Hardgrove. He was instantly taken in by her charm.

"Mr. Hardgrove, Annette's father. I assume you've met her?" Kathryn turned her deceptive features towards Annette. This was tricky. Blaine had told her about that irrational little stunt Sebastian had pulled with his journal. She'd never gotten a glimpse within the bastard's journal, but she knew him inside and out. If Sebastian insisted on writing down a log of dirty little secrets, he'd spare none. That damn journal which had put the final touch on the end of the era of cruelty that was the companionship of Sebastian and Kathryn. It was his trademark, his memory keeper, and she hated it.

"No, actually. Annette? Lovely to meet you." Annette did not offer her hand. Kathryn noted this as yet another display of Annette's true roots, the inability to conduct herself properly in public. "I'm glad to see that Sebastian has such a supportive friend to stay by his side during this awful time." Her voice was sweet poison and it was charming, you could not take that away from her. Annette had a hard time believing this young woman was capable of the treachery she'd read about.

"Nice to meet you." Clearly, Annette did not want to upset her father.

"Oh, Annette, we should give Sebastian some time a lone with his step-sister. It's only fair."

"Dad, I don't—" He cut her off. Kathryn snickered inwardly.

"Really, it's only fair." He was looking at his daughter imploringly. Annette looked simply furious and unwilling to leave Sebastian alone with this devil's soul encased in a perfected form. She twisted towards Sebastian and stared at him. He gave her a tiny nod. Kathryn could barely restrain a sneer at this pathetic little display. Kathryn wouldn't have needed to look. She knew Sebastian well enough to know that he would want to yell his rant at an enemy alone. But of course, Kathryn knew him better than anyone ever would. A thousand times better than Annette did. Probably better that Sebastian himself.

"I'll call you." The blonde promised earnestly.

"Can't wait." Sebastian grinned. Kathryn could not help but roll her eyes. Mr. Hardgrove said goodbye to Kathryn, barely hiding the lust in his eyes. Annette didn't bother with the courtesy just turned and walked out with her father.

"Great meeting you both!" Kathryn called sweetly, slamming the door behind them. She turned and stared at her stepbrother. He stared at her stubbornly, refusing to speak first.

Well, that was stupid. They both knew that she was much more patient than Sebastian. He could not stand silence; he wanted to get to the important part of a confrontation. They had an intense stare-off for a few minutes, cerulean eyes brimming with hatred clashing with emerald ones accusing him of betrayal. Kathryn won.

"Well, look who it is." He was mocking her, "The jealous, evil bitch who would rather have someone killed than to have them reject her. Must've hurt to realize that you really weren't even worth a lay."

"Dear brother, I was the object of your pitiable affections since the day we met. You rejected me for control, not because you didn't want me. And if I recall correctly, you pathetically came crawling back after me after that. And as hard as it may be for your small brain to accept, I didn't try to have you killed, you idiot."

"Oh," He began, not able to pull off his trademark sarcastic expression due to his fragile facial state, "Of course you didn't, Kathryn. I mean, Ronald just _happened_ to find out about Cecile after you started your fucking war. That moronic cab driver just _happened_ to drive by while I was fighting with him."

She stared at him. Did he honestly think she was capable of killing such a fascinatingly complex creature? No, she was not yet ready to do that. Annette was a passing phase. She knew that, and if Sebastian would stop being such a stubborn bastard, deep down, he'd realize that his infatuation with Annette wouldn't last until the next semi-challenging debutante or innocent victim came along and presented Sebastian with an interesting test of his ability to charm the pants off (literally) of almost every woman. Except for Kathryn. Why didn't he comprehend that? Was he simply dim or did he refuse to accept the defeat?

"Yes, I did tell Ronald about your dirty little trysts with Cecile. I thought he deserved to know what you'd done. And who Cecile had done." Her voice had gone back to its innocent politeness, and she could see the rage Sebastian was feeling.

"Cut the shit, Kathryn! It's me. I know the twisted tactics you'd resort to!" Kathryn smirked. "Now what the fuck are you grinning at?" He demanded angrily.

"I admire the difference in manner you show when dealing with Annette and her disgusting father and with me. The juxtaposition is quite amusing, I must say." She tilted her head, and dark brown locks tumbled down her shoulder. "I also appreciate that you're finally admitting that you know the way I work and think. Because that's the way _you_ think."

"Not anymore." He was struggling to keep his emotions in check, that much was obvious to Kathryn.

"Two of a kind, Sebastian." She reminded him softly. Sebastian looked stunned for a moment.

"What…" His voice was weak and he started over. "What did you want Kathryn? Why do you insist on being here and tainting the room with your presence?"

"Charming. I need to known what your little blonde hick knows about me."

"Why the hell would I tell you that?" He retorted sharply.

"You know the pain I can inflict on her. Sebastian, I can destroy your precious little toy," He subtly flinched at the word, " without lifting a finger. You want to keep her safe, you want her to have a shred of dignity left? I need to know." Kathryn's gaze was boring into him, reading his soul. He could not help but feel uneasy with this.

She noticed how conflicted Sebastian looked. He was torn between his desire to protect Annette from the sheer malevolence and evil that Kathryn was and his distrust for the only person he once considered his equal.

No. Annette was his equal, he had to remember that.

"Why should I believe that you won't go after her after I tell you?"

"You know me, Sebastian. You shouldn't. But you don't have any other choice, remember? You can either tell me in the hopes of keeping the virgin's life intact, or you can abandon what's in her best interest because of your own selfish pride." Kathryn waited for her words to sink in. "Personally, I vaguely hope that you'll choose not to tell me. It might be fun to break Kansas into a million pitiful pieces."

"SHUT UP!" He roared, sitting up from his hospital bed. He immediately collapsed back onto the bed, writhing in pain. Kathryn watched him with cold eyes.

Not moving to help him, she said, "They told you about your broken ribs, right? Yeah, it'll hurt a bit when you move them." She had a small sneer on her face, and he stared at her, absolutely infuriated. "So, are you going to do what's wise?" Obviously unwilling to move his body too much, he nodded slowly. "I'm ready whenever you are." She told him snidely.

Trying to gain the upper hand, he spoke to his stepsister in a rather condescending manner. "First off, you'll want to know that Annette knows all about your insane dependency on your nose candy. Where it's kept, how often you take it. She knows who you get it from, how deplorable your addiction is…" Kathryn hissed angrily, her fingers creeping towards his IV tube almost of their own will. "Careful, Kathryn," He warned her angrily. "You'll want to hear the rest. She knows about the sick revenge you take on anyone who crosses you and anyone that they care about, how much you drink… how much you purge in your desperate attempts to make yourself more attractive."

Kathryn squeezed the IV tube together, cutting off his supply of painkillers. Sebastian said nothing, merely glared at the girl who's approval he'd wanted more than anything in the world. He used to want to be the one to keep her, to tame her, to protect her from the people whom she felt forced to seek revenge on.

_Why had it come to this?_

"Is that all?" Kathryn asked him in a deadly quiet voice.

"Everything." He spat through his teeth. A lie. Annette also knew about his feelings… the feelings he'd formerly had… for Kathryn. But the ice queen didn't need to know that.

She raised a dark eyebrow at him. "Good." She let go of his IV, and immediately the anesthetic began flowing back into his bloodstream. Kathryn smoothed her black dress and shook her hair behind her shoulders. "I'll see to it that you get heavier drapes." She began to leave the room.

Sebastian had said nothing to her about the irritation the sun was causing him by streaming in and ruining the cocoon of calm he wished to be in at the moment. It was also hard to read _This_ _Side_ _of_ _Paradise_ with the intrusive sun burning into his eyes. He didn't respond. Somewhere in the very back of his mind, a place where he didn't go and wouldn't notice, he was appreciative that Kathryn knew him so well. She knew the good, she know the bad, the light and the dark; it was almost comforting. But he did not realize the gratitude. Sebastian could only feel the hate, the betrayal, and the anger at the hell Kathryn had put him through.

He hated the one person who truly knew him.

Kathryn turned back around with a smirk on her face. "Oh. Mother and your Father send their regards and best wishes." She started to leave, but paused again. "It's a little sad, isn't it? Your family, who actually knows about your reputation, doesn't care about you enough to actually come." She laughed at him liltingly. "Get well, Sebastian." She shut the door behind him quietly, leaving behind the fuming young man.

Sebastian glared at the door and snatched up the phone beside him. "You're wrong, Kathryn. I can't wait to prove it." He dialed information. He had a call to make.

On the opposite side of the door, in the white blandness of the hall, Kathryn Merteuil took a moment to collect herself. She'd told him a lie. Learning all that Annette knew about her would not deter her from seeking her revenge on this girl who'd destroyed her most treasured relationship. Something was coming Annette and Sebastian's way, and Kathryn couldn't wait for it.

**Okay, I'm done. I hope you liked it! **

**SalvaVeritate- Thanks for the happy wishes and for being the first reviewer to this! Yes it is fun to write them, I thought it was strange that I liked writing such messed up characters so much, so I'm glad you liked it. **

**Kitty- Thanks, I wasn't sure really how to do Kathryn because she's a pretty complex character. I'm glad you thought I did well with it, and I hope this chapter answered some of your questions about Sebastian and Annette. **

**Angie- Your review was so nice, I was flattered by what you said because I've read a ton of amazing CI fics. And thank **_**you**_** for feeding **_**my**_** review addiction!**


End file.
